Douglas
Biography ✅ The Grand As the oldest surviving member of the Rangers and one of the very few people to have experienced the previous two behemoth tides as a Ranger, he knows many secrets about the organization and the history of this land. Douglas is well acquainted with King Philip, Regent Eve and numerous other notable figures. Despite having moved in powerful circles for many years, he remains a Ranger through and through. He has, however, always kept his distance from Eve's belief in the Lord of Light, and makes sure he maintains a suitable level of detachment. ✅ Crime and No one would ever claim that Grand Master Douglas is cold-hearted. He loves the Rangers as he would his own children. On the other hand, however, he carries a heavy burden, which forces him to show no mercy in punishing those who violate the Rangers' laws. It is with great regret that Edith and Edgard became pawns in the latest round in the never-ending game of power. Despite doing everything he could to help them, in the end he had no choice but to order their exile. ✅ Hope Edgard's desperate pleas to Douglas fell on deaf ears. However, when Nadia and the others brought back news of a mysterious broken sword, his attitude completely changed. He made an exception and allowed Edgard to enter the behemoth wilderness, and asked him to protect Edith who remained in exile. Moreover, a rare smile appeared on his face. It was a smile that the captain of a lone ship in the midst of a violent storm would make upon first seeing the light of hope. ✅ Return of the When word of the behemoths return reached Ranger's Hall, even Grand Master Douglas was shocked, although his face did not show it. He led a group of young Rangers to High Haven. He sough assistance from Regent Eve and King Philip, but just as expected, he received nothing. After his fruitless efforts, Douglas said he would go to see "the only person who can truly support the Rangers" and headed straight for Rosewell Tavern. ✅ The End of When Icarus brought news of Wilhelm rebellion Grand Master Douglas left Ranger's Hall immediately. No one knew where he went. And he was not sighted once, until the rebel army attacked Oath Keep. However, when the Rangers that had pacified the rebellion entered High Haven, they found themselves in a confrontation against Eve amidst the chaos. Just at that moment, Douglas made an unexpected appearance. He announced that the Rangers' neutrality laws no longer applied. With this, the struggle for power between humans had come to an end. Now, all that remains is the purest war of all. The conflict between slaves and slave owners. ✅ A New Player Douglas led the Rangers through the streets ravaged by the behemoths under the control of the rebel army and past countless gallows of swinging corpses. Although crushed by Eve, this rebellion has left much devastation in its wake. Wilhelm's corrupted Cindarr form flew north, the final battle in this war will take place at Night's Hold. However, Douglas' gaze is fixed on somewhere farther away. A new chessboard has already been laid out, the opponent far more powerful than any encountered before. He must act fast to secure allies, for the Rangers and for all the people of Avalon who are unwilling to surrender to fanaticism and depravity. That light of hope lies beyond the horizon. Rumor Information gained from bards found in the taverns across Malheim as well as from hearing whispers amongst the people of Malheim. These details can help hunters determine what items an NPC favors. Friendliness Rewards Characters will have four levels of friendliness: Familiar (250), Friendly (500), Close (750), and Faithful (1000). For each stage achieved, hunters will receive a reward from whichever character they become familiar with. People of Malheim NPCs can have special quests before a hunter can reach a certain level of friendliness with one. Faithful - "Bond - Ultimate Trial" Grand Master Douglas seems to be looking for you. * [ 2 ] Pineapple Tart * [ 2 ] Almas Caviar * [ 2 ] Pineapple Pie Category:Male Characters Category:Rangers